narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones
|image=Earthmaster.jpg |kanji=神髄の びくともしない 石塊 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Shinzui no Bikutomoshinai Sekkai |literal english=Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones |english tv=Grand Transfiguration of the Earth |viz manga=Chronicles of the Ineffable Gaia |parent jutsu=Altar of the Titans |related jutsu=Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration, Quintessence of the Howling Tempest, Quintessence of the Scintillant Lightning, Quintessence of Cascading Waterfalls |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Earth Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Ukyo Hara, The Primordial Titan |hand signs=Ox, Dhyāna Mudrā, Chinmaya Mudrā, Ox, Clap Hands Together |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} The is Ukyo’s most versatile earth style ninjutsu. In this form, he epitomizes the earth and all of its characteristics. Many shinobi strive to achieve mastery in their respective affinities, this could take decades to achieve. In this transfiguration, Ukyo gains the earth element of the physical plane titan, Nimrod. In this form has the ability to manipulate the earth on a profound scale something that would be considered as a myth. With this technique, Ukyo will have nearly every earth element type ninjutsu and every sub-type at his every will, beckoning and subjugation. Ukyo literally becomes one with the physical world (i.e. elements) while using this technique. This form requires the manipulation of three forms of energy which includes; chakra, natural energy, and the energy from the entirety of the physical plane. These three sources of energy must be used in complete harmony in order to initiate this form. The abilities in this form are highly based in resilience and the sturdy nature of the earth. Ukyo claims this a part of his elemental embodiment techniques, which can be used similarly by someone who has attained virtuosity in a respective element and truly becomes one with that element. This was stated by the messiah, Ukyo Hara, to be his most powerful earth release technique and possibly even one of the highest forms of earth release as it combines all of the aspects of the element into one form. The natural earth and the spiritual earth coalesced into one body, a feat to have only been done by one soul in the brief history of shinobi. Only true masters of the earth release are able to even stand in the presence of this technique as it is able to turn all of creation back into the . Appearance In this form Ukyo gains an additional set of arms while gaining an immense increase in muscle definition. This can definitely be seen on his triceps, biceps and trapezoids. He will gain a darker skin tone and wear the symbols and markings which most deities do on his arms, torso, and face. Ukyo will also adorn a civara, which is the robe of Nimrod while he was still a high ranking monk. The robe consists of a heavy brown and beige tone set. As for footwear, Ukyo does not wear any in this form. Ukyo will also grow in size by a another meter, and his weight will drastically increase to his unique density. He also wears a pair of silver intricately decorated gauntlets on each of his arms. Abilities Power of Gaia To initiate this form, Ukyo will create the ox hand seal, from there numerous amounts of rocks, dirt, and various types of earth will conform to his body, and compress itself to a unique form as nearly as hard as diamond. Even the peaks of mountains will crumble from miles around as the add their physical matter onto Ukyo. The ground beneath his feet shall become elastic similar to rubber and shall split. Trees are uprooted, houses are destroyed and lives will be lost and this is only within the first two minutes of the technique. It has been said that there hasn't been a pure earth release technique this powerful since the dawn of . This technique is done by using the wheel principle of chakra, this means that chakra is a wheel of energy where multiple energy fields come together in the body to express through an organic center. Ukyo will send out oscillating waves of earthen chakra into the area around him allowing this element to increase its frequency to match his. As of becoming one with the earth, Ukyo has the ability to manipulate it at will causing the earth around him to become alive. There is no obstacle that Ukyo cannot overcome when using this technique. After completing this transformation, small spheres of earth will orbit around Ukyo, signifying his dominion over the ancient element similar in appearance to a host. His abilities include shooting earthen bullets from his fingertips, opening large sinkholes capable of devouring entire villages in an instant, creating large earthquakes and even summoning a mountain. Other passive abilities include being able to since chakra and distance through the earth and increased physical prowess, which in includes bone shattering punches and kicks. Creating earthen limbs to rise out of the ground and capture the opponent is another ability of this form as well. He is also able to gather more rock to drastically increase his size. In this state, Ukyo Hara is completely immune to Earth style ninjutsu however, different variants of earth style techniques such as and will still affect him. Of course, while in this form, Ukyo shall be only able to use the abilities of the said titan. Petrification Technique Ukyo also possesses the astounding ability of petrifying organic and inorganic matter with only using his touch. He also able to exhale the unique petrification dusk in the atmosphere, making those that inhale it susceptible to petrification from the inside out. Fortunately, the process is not instantaneously. The petrification process starts out slow however, it will eventually spread through out the body, destroying the epidermis and internal cells along the way. The cells destroyed by this technique are unable to regenerate from this extreme petrification. Thus regenerative techniques will not help once the limb is certainly completely petrified. The infected parts will become brittle and will eventually crack away and turn into dust. This can be remedied if the infected limb and or body part is amputated quickly after but the damage will already be done. Drawbacks As a normal characteristic for this from, Ukyo’s speed greatly slows down and he becomes extremely susceptible to lightning chakra and lightning based techniques. As long as Ukyo remains in contact with the earth, he will continue to gain power however, if he is removed from the ground his abilities are weakened. However, the true danger of this technique lies within its own power. In this case, Ukyo has to be wary about where he decides to use this technique as families, allies and the neutral would be in grave danger if used improperly. Out of all elemental techniques, this series of quintessence techniques invented by Ukyo Hara, as they are not simply Ninjutsu, but instead they allow Ukyo to hold complete dominion over the elements themselves. Through the power of the Altar of the Titans, empires will be reshaped. There are many instances where shinobi will try mimicking the power of natural disasters such as lightning storms, , , . This is the second aspect of the quintessence techniques invented by the sage of the physical plane. They also allow Ukyo to strip them of the “manipulation” because he is the true embodiment of nature himself. Though this technique is quite remarkable, being of the highest caliber of natural forces, it still falls short to Ukyo’s transformation after fusing with The Primordial Titan. Which in this form has been known to manipulate all life on earth, on both the macroscopic scale and the microscopic scale. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Earth Release Category:Yin-Yang Release